Galipettes dans les bois
by NemyNet
Summary: Edward et Bella transforme une partie de chasse en galipette dans les bois
1. Chapter 1

Galipettes dans les bois

On roule en direction de la forêt nationale Angeles, Jasper conduit, Alice à côté de lui, Bella et moi-même nous sommes à l'arrière. Elle m'embrasse dans le cou pendant que j'essaye de rester stoïque, exercice qui est naturel pour nous sauf dans ce cas-là. J'ai l'impression de bruler beaucoup d'énergie pour ne pas posséder ma femme ici et tout de suite.

—On arrive, dit Alice, alors que la voiture s'immobilise. Damon a été cool de nous prêter sa voiture, en tout cas c'est moi qui conduit au retour.

—On chasse ensemble, demande Jasper.

—Je crois qu'on va plutôt chasser par couple, lui dit Alice.

Je prends ma femme par la main et nous partons en courant loin d'eux, vers l'inconnue. Elle s'immobile et je m'arrête à sa hauteur. Immobile on se regarde l'un l'autre, je la regarde au fond des yeux, mais ses pupilles restent immobiles. Quant où à coup : _**fait moi l'amour**_.

Comment résister ? J'avais du mal à résister à Bella, mais quand j'entends ces pensées je suis transporté de bonheur. Je déchiquette ses vêtements avec mes dents laissant apparaitre son corps parfait, je l'attrape par la gorge et la colle contre la falaise, je sors la verge et la pénètre violemment. Notre coït est bref, mais intense, cela permet de faire tomber la pression.

—Et si tu te déshabillais comme moi.

Elle attrape mes vêtements et les déchire.

—Mais ...

—Edward as-tu vu dans quel état tu as mis les miens ? Va chasser pour moi.

J'acquisse d'un signe de tête et je me mets à courir. Je n'avais jamais couru nu, le vent chaud couvrant mon corps était si bon si doux. Je croise un loup solitaire, mais je sais que cela ne plairait pas à ma belle. Un ours serait bien, mais trop volumineux, j'attraperais donc un daim. C'est un herbivore, cela à moins de goût, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire.

—Ma belle, j'ai trouvé un joli daim, cela te plait-il ?

—Bien sûr, je ne suis pas certaine que cela suffisse, mais c'est un bon début.

—j'en ai attaché trois autres à l'arbre.

—Très bien alors approche-toi de moi, mets toi à genoux et assois-toi sur tes talons. Entaille sa carotide et commence à boire.

Je commence à boire l'animal assommé et je sens sa main sur ma verge montant et descendant doucement. Elle veut diriger et je ne l'empêcherais pas, je ferais tout ce qu'elle me demandera.

—Stop arrête de boire. Laisse couler du sang sur ton torse.

Le sang coule maintenant sur mon torse, entre mes seins sur mon ventre, sur ma verge et enfin dans la bouche de ma femme qui a pris en bouche mon sexe. De temps à autre elle la sort pour boire le sang qui s'écoule. Je reprends le cou de la bête dans ma bouche pour sucer sa force vital. Je sens la bête rendre son dernier souffle au même instant je jouis et éjecte mon sperme avec force dans la bouche de la femme que j'aime le plus. Cette jouissance me donne envie de crier, mais le son est étouffé par le daim. Bella s'arrête et viens m'embrasser goulument me faisant partager ma propre semence. J'aime ce goût, nos bouches sont soudées l'une contre l'autre, mais cela n'empêche pas de faire perler de nos lèvres une substance teintée de rouge.

Bella se laisse tomber sur le dos, je reste immobile attendant ces ordres. Ceux-ci arrivent rapidement, mais en silence. Elle plie les genoux, sépare ces deux pieds, écarte les genoux le plus possible. Ses mains descendent le long de son corps parfait, arrive vers son sexe, écarte ses lèvres et commence à se caresser. Je tente une approche, mais me dit non de la main, elle montre alors les crocs. Je vais chercher un des daims, l'assomme et le donne à ma femme. Elle commence à boire, tout en continuant à se caresser, je l'admire. Puis d'un geste de la main qui est dans son entrejambe elle m'invite à la remplacer. Je me positionne entre ses jambes et doucement je commence à lécher son clito, je sais qu'elle aime. J'écris avec ma langue une phrase « Je te veux à genoux ».

—Si tu le mérites, me dit-elle.

Il faut que je me surpasse, je lèche passionnément son clito. J'entre ma langue dans sa fente, mais je continue à caresser son bouton avec mes doigts. Je souffle dans son vagin, elle se cabre. Mais j'aimerais l'entendre gémir, j'aime ça, ça me motive encore plus. Je remonte vers son clito pour lui écrire « lâche-toi, oublies qui est dans la forêt » et j'enfonce deux doigts. Elle a compris mon message, je l'entends gémir, doucement au début, mais mes vas et vient l'incite à continuer. Je sens un liquide chaud tomber sur ma joue puis sur son sexe, c'est le sang du daim. Le mélange de ses sécrétions et du sang est sublime. Ma langue est toujours sur le clito, ma main droite à maintenant quatre doigts dans son intimité. Je rentre maintenant un doigt dans son autre orifice, elle arrête de gémir pour commencer à crier. Cela me motive pour en mettre deux, j'essaye de coordonner mes mains pour qu'elle la pénètre en même temps et de plus en plus vite. Ma bouche ne suce plus son clito, mais l'aspire et le mordille.

—Oui ... je viens ... je viens ... attend ... pas tout de suite ... attend ... attend ... oui ... oui ... maintenant ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

J'appuis fortement mon pouce sur son clito, je sens se contracter son vagin et son petit trou sur mes doigts. Elle commence à se calmer, j'enlève mes mains et je reviens vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement.

—As-tu soif, ma belle ?

—Oui.

Je prends les deux daims, je lui en donne un et j'en garde un pour moi. Nous sommes assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre. Une fois nos victimes vidées de leur sang, je m'allonge contre Bella, son dos contre ma poitrine, ma bouche dans sur sa nuque.

—Alors, ma beauté suis-je méritant ?

—Comme toujours, mais il va falloir remettre cela pour plus tard.

—Pourquoi ?

—Car on a de la visite.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans une vieille église désaffectée, Edward et Bella vont avoir trios heures ensemble

La proposition est accueillie sans protestation, rapidement il ne reste plus que Bella et moi. Je m'approche d'elle, nous allions pourvoir finir ce qu'on avait commencé.

- Viens avec moi, lui dis-je.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la sacristie, avec un peu de chance je pourrais verrouiller la porte.

===PV de Bella===

Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, une lueur dans son regard, je ne peux pas avoir peur de mon mari. Bella il faut te ressaisir. Je le suis, je rentre après lui dans une pièce sombre, la seule lumière vient des petites fenêtres noires de poussière. Je reste sur le pas de la porte, Edward me tourne toujours le dos.

- Avance et ferme la porte, me lâche-t-il brusquement.

J'obéis, mais je cale mon dos contre la porte, il se retourne alors brusquement et m'attrape la gorge avec sa main droite. C'est yeux sont d'un noir si foncé, si profond que je me sens défaillir.

- Tu croyais quoi, me cris-t-il ? Tu t'es bien amusé à m'allumer comme une salope. Tu sais que j'ai perdu à cause de toi. Tu m'entends ? Moi j'ai perdu. Tu pensais que j'allais laisser passer cela ?

- Ce n'était qu'un jeu, je croyais ...

- Tu croyais ? Tu crois qu'une femme a le droit de penser ?

- Mais Edward ?

- Quoi Edward ? Tu veux que je te lâche ? Demande-le ?

- S'il te plait, Edward lâche-moi.

Je commence vraiment à avoir peur, cet homme devant moi n'est pas mon mari, le père de mon enfant.

- S'il te plait Edward, me dit-il en m'imitant. Edward est d'un pathétique. Aller, Bella supplie moi encore un peu.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Voilà une question intelligente.

Il resserre sa main sur mon cou et me soulève du sol.

- Je suis le monstre qu'Edward à enfermé, depuis des décennies je survie au fond de lui. Mais, j'ai enfin les commandes et je compte bien m'amuser.

- Edward, non, dis-je en tremblant de tous mes membres.

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui.

- Très peur ?

-Oui.

Oh oui j'ai peur, mais heureusement il ne me fait pas mal.

- Très bien, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis, d'accord ?

- Non.

Il resserre encore sa main et me lève encore plus haut.

- Non ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je m'en prenne aux personnes que tu aimes. Alors ?

- D'accord, d'accord je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

Il me lâche, je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Fuir ? Et si Edward ne revenais pas lui-même ? Je vais lui obéir et ensuite j'appellerais son père, lui seul pourra l'aider.

- Tu vois quand tu es sage je peux être gentil.

Il attrape mes cheveux à pleine main, tire en arrière et me lèche le cou.

- Dommage que je me sois libéré trop tard, je lui avais pourtant dit de te tuer, mais il n'a jamais cédé.

- Il m'aime.

- Il t'aime, car il est faible. Désape-toi, espèce de putain.

J'enlève mon top, mes chaussures, ma jupe, je suis très mal à l'aise.

- Je crois que tu m'as mal compris, dit-il en approchant ses lèvres de mon oreille. À poil, cri-il, je m'en fous de tes dessous affriolants.

J'enlève mon slip et mon soutien-gorge. J'ai envie de partir, je ne veux plus être ici, je ferme les yeux, je ne veux plus le voir.

- Ouvre tes yeux et regarde-moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Voilà, c'est mieux.

Il m'attrape par la nuque et me pousse au milieu de la pièce et me fait pivoter pour que je sois face à lui. À son tour il se déshabille, voir le corps de l'homme que j'aime me rassure. J'ai dû dire ou faire quelque chose, ou alors c'est ce qui s'est passé entre Jasper et Elena qui a du comme appuyer sur un bouton et Edward est passé en mode monstre.

- Baisse les yeux et regarde, me dit-il en caressant son sexe lentement. Écoute-moi bien, tant que je n'aurais pas jouis tu m'obéiras.

- Et après ?

- Après, on verra. Monte sur la table, place toi au centre et mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Je grimpe sur la table et me positionne comme il me le demande, il faudra que je prenne mon mal en patience. Je le sens me rejoindre, il pose un seul genou sur la table, je sens son sexe contre mes fesses. Il rentre en moi violemment, c'est bon, j'aime ça, mais je crie :

- Nonnnnnnnn

- Non ?

- Non, arrête, pitié.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Il accélère, c'est bon, j'ai l'impression que la peur que j'ai dans le ventre me donne encore plus de plaisir. Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui mentir longtemps, c'est si bon que j'ai envie de lui crier, crier un ...

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Il arrête, non mais ce n'est pas possible, il arrête.

- Nonnnnnnnnnnnnn

- Non, oui, non tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ? Je veux t'entendre me demander explicitement ce que tu veux. Alors que veux-tu ?

- Fait moi l'amour, s'il te plait.

- Moi, je ne fais pas l'amour, alors soit plus directe.

- Prends-moi.

- C'est mieux, mais pas assez claire ni assez salace. Je te conseille de te décider rapidement.

- Baise-moi.

Il rentre à nouveau en moi, comme c'est bon, son sexe tendu dans mon vagin et si divin, mais il ne va pas assez vite. Comment lui demander.

- Lime moi plus fort, fait moi jouir.

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut, je vais accélérer. Alors, salope, quand tu a parlé à Elena tu lui as parlé de tes pratiques sexuelles. Ne me dit pas non, car je le sais. Mais lui as-tu dit combien tu couines quand tu jouis ? Tu ne réponds pas, c'est mieux.

Il active les mouvements, je ne suis pas loin de jouir, il ne manque que ...

- Un doigt.

- Tu veux un doigt ? Je t'en offre deux.

Il rentre deux doigts dans mon anus, un, deux allé retour et je jouie.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii rhaaaaaaa ahhhhhh ahhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

J'ai rarement connu si bon, mais il ne s'arrête pas il continue à faire des allers retours. Mais j'en ai encore envie, je veux à nouveaux jouir.

- Alors, la petite pute a jouie ? Mais le monstre pas encore, ça ne te déranges pas si on continue... je ne t'ai pas entendu.

- Non continu.

Je descends légèrement les fesses pour qu'il entre sa verge dans mon anus.

- Si tu as envie d'autre chose, demande-le.

- Prends-moi par derrière.

- Pas assez explicite.

- Encule-moi alors, si tu veux que je sois vulgaire, alors encule-moi.

Il se dégage et entre sa verge à la place de ses doigts, je ressens une décharge électrique dans mon corps.

- Oui, voilà comme cela et encone-moi à nouveaux. C'est ça c'est bien, reviens dans mon cul. Mon dieu c'est bon. Reste ici et accélère.

Il m'obéit, mon anus est si sensible aujourd'hui, que le plaisir est intense.

- Très bien pouffiasse, je vais continuer à t'enculer à la vitesse que tu veux si tu te branles le clito. Vas-y pose tes épaules sur la table et branle-toi.

Je m'exécute et commence à me caresser, je vais à la même vitesse que sa verge.

- Quand tu sentiras que tu vas bientôt jouir, dit-le moi.

- Accélère.

Il accélère je me branle si fortement que je sens que je vais encore venir et sans lui.

- Ahhhhhhhhh c'est bon je vais jouir, oui je sens que ça vient.

Il se retire alors de moi et attrape la main que j'ai dans l'entre-jambe pour m'empêcher de me toucher.

- Nonnnnnnnnnn

- Oh que oui, on va attendre que tu redescendes et on recommencera, n'oublie pas de me prévenir.

Quelques minutes passent et il rentre à nouveau en moi et libère ma main. Il faut tout recommencer, mais rapidement il me donne du plaisir et je monte plus vite que la première fois.

- Ça y est, je vais jouir, laisse-moi jouir.

Mais à nouveau il se retire et prend ma main. Cette fois il attend un peu plus de temps avant de me pénétrer à nouveau. Je ne sens plus aucun plaisir, je suis frustré, il a tout cassé, mais il continue. Il accélère, j'accélère de mon côté et le plaisir revient et en rien de temps je suis au porte de la jouissance.

- Je vais jouir.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois? dit-il en accélérant. Alors, joui.

C'était encore mieux que la première fois, une jouissance inconnue. J'ai à peine fini de jouir qu'il s'est dégagé et a introduit sa verge dans ma bouche. Il a mis sa main derrière ma tête et donne le rythme, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa jouissance dans ma gorge et descendre en moi. Il a joui, il me laissera peut-être partir, je devais appeler Jasper pour qu'il me protège et Carlisle pour qu'il soigne son fils. Il enlève enfin sa verge de ma bouche et me caresse tendrement la joue. Il m'invite silencieusement à le rejoindre sur le sol et m'enlace contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans ma chevelure.

- As-tu pris du plaisir ma douce ?

Je regarde ses yeux, ils sont à nouveaux couleur or.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus rien. Il prend sa veste et la pose sur la table avant de s'asseoir dessus en sorte que le bord la table arrive derrière ses genoux.

- Viens ma belle, viens je vais t'expliquer.

Je monte sur ses genoux, face à lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son torse. Je me colle à lui.

- Tout était faux ?

- Tout, sauf ta jouissance, petite coquine. Alors, as-tu pris du plaisir.

- Oui beaucoup, j'ai honte, j'avais l'impression de te tromper.

- Chut, calme toi, n'ai pas honte. Écarte-toi de moi un petit peu.

Je m'écarte un peu de lui.

===PV d'Edward===

Elle s'écarte un peu de moi, je mets ma verge à l'entrée de son vagin et lui dit :

- Rapproche-toi, lui dis-je.

Mon sexe rentre à nouveau en elle, elle se sent comme dans un écrin. On s'embrasse doucement, il va falloir lui dire la vérité.

- Je voulais te donner une jouissance extrême et j'ai pensé que la peur pouvait décupler tes sensations.

- ahhh oui tu as raison cela a marché au-delà te tes espérances.

Ma douce, bouge son basin afin de faire bouger sa verge en moi.

- Je t'ai fait mal, je le sais.

- Non, uhmmm euuuu, pas physiquement, mais tu as dit des trucs pas gentils.

- Je n'en pensais aucune, crois moi, le bowling, Elena et tout le reste. Par contre, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire que je pouvais du mal aux personnes que tu aimes, je suis allé trop loin.

- Ahh ahh et si on en parlait plus tard.

- Non on en parle maintenant.

Elle n'a aucun appuie pour faire de vrais va et viens, je mets mes mains sous ses fesses et commence à la soulever et la redescendre.

- Tu avais une théorie sur ce qui arrivait ... répond-moi ou j'arrête.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, continu. Oui j'ai cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal qui avait libéré le mons .... Oui, plus vite, comme ça. ..libéré le monstre. Ohhhhhhhh, je voulais appeler ton père ehhhhhhhhhh ouiiiiiiiii et demander protection à ton frère.

- Tu es adorable ma chérie.

Je décide d'arrêter de la taquiner et on s'embrasse pendant que j'accélère les vas et viens. La porte s'ouvre alors sur Damon.

_**File, on fini et on vous rejoint.**_

_**Ça ne me dérange pas de rester.**_

_**Damon !**_

_**Ok, prends ton pied garçon, je les fais patienter.**_

_**Il sort, Bella semble n'avoir rien entendu.**_

- Chérie ils sont arrivés. Veux-tu qu'on arrête ? Ou penses-tu arriver à jouir rapidement ? Non ne me répond pas.

Je me lève, tourne de 180 degrés pour poser les fesses de ma douce sur la table et recommence à lui faire l'amour rapidement, toujours plus vite je sens que je vais venir. Je me mets à grogner, ma femme colle sa bouche sur la mienne et laisse échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Son vagin comprime ma verge avec force.

- Merci, me dit-elle, merci pour tout.

C'est fini on doit rejoindre les autres.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward et Bella se balade dans un ruelle, Edward a envie d'aimer Bella

**Dit moi comment tu m'aime**

-Tu sais quoi ? dis-je.

-Non.

-J'ai envie de t'aimer.

-Oh, dis-moi à l'oreille, pendant qu'on marche, comment tu veux m'aimer.

-Pour commencer, je t'obligerai à t'arrêter et je t'embrasserais goulûment, dis-je en accompagnant les paroles aux actes.

Sa langue dans ma bouche était un acte si fort, même si mes pulsions font surface j'essaye de les ignorer. On reprend notre chemin.

-Ensuite, je t'adosserais à un mur, j'embrasserais ton cou tout en caressant ta sainte poitrine.

-Je gémirais doucement à tes oreilles, mais j'attendrais d'avoir plus.

-Plus ? Je ferais glisser ma main sur ta taille et des frissons recouvriront tout ton corps. Je relèverais ta petite mini-jupe moulante au niveau de tes anches.

-Et tu découvriras un porte-jarretelle nacré et surprise ...

-Tu ne porte pas de culotte ?

-Non.

-Génial. Je caresserais tes fesses en me collant contre toi.

-Je sentirais ta virilité si dur que ma seule envie est de t'avoir au fond de moi.

-Mais non chérie, je me mettrais à genoux à tes pieds en faisant reposer ta chambre gauche sur mon épaule droite.

-Tu es ignoble, j'attends avec impatience de sentir ta langue contre mon sexe.

-Non chérie, pas tout de suite. J'humidifie mes doigts de venin pour caresser grandes lèvres.

-Je baisse mon bassin et l'incline à l'arrière pour te forcer à passer la barrière et toucher mon petit bouton de plaisir.

-Je te l'accorde, je le caresse avec tendresse.

-Je gémie d'aise et en veux plus, beaucoup plus et je pousse ta tête.

-J'en ai aussi envie et ma langue remplace mes doigts qui se dirigent vers ton antre dans le quelle trois d'entre eux rentre. Ils ont bien, dans ce lieu humide de désir, qui sera bientôt encore plus humide de plaisir.

-J'ai replié ma jambe gauche et c'est mon pied qui repose sur ton épaule, ouvrant au mieux mon sexe pour te faciliter la tâche.

-Tu veux ?

-Oui je veux.

-Je sors de ton vagin pour badigeonner de la mouille de partout et je les remets dans ton intimité, car ...

-.. Car je te l'ordonne.

-Ma main inactive rejoint alors la deuxième et mon indexe rentre ton si beau cul.

-Je fais plus que gémir je commence à crier, ce qui te donne ...

-... Ce qui me donne encore plus envie.

Cette ruelle est déserte, je pousse ma femme violemment contre le mur, retrousse sa jupe et te que prévue je trouve un porte-jarretelles nacré, mais surtout je ne trouve pas de culotte. J'ouvre ma braguette sort mon sexe qui est au garde-à-vous depuis le début de l'histoire. Je le rentre sans ménagement dans ma femme qui est plus que prête à m'accueillir. Je prends son genou gauche et le monte à la hauteur de ma taille. On c'est tellement chauffé à blanc que je viens rapidement, mais pas elle. Je continue alors, très vite ma virilité revient encore plus fortement. Je continue à la baiser, il n'y a pas d'autre mot dans ce cas. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps, je passe alors une main sous ses fesses et plonge mon indexe dans son cul pendant ce temps elle libère mon épaule en ouvrant ma chemise. Presque immédiatement je la sens se contracter, ses dents se plantant dans mon épaule pour étouffer un cri. Les contractions de son vagin me font à nouveau exploser. Nous restons comme cela un moment indéterminé, puis on se sépare en nous rhabillant. Elle revient dans mes bras et on reprend notre marche.

-Très jolie façon de m'aimer si réaliste que j'ai eu l'impression de sentir ton membre en moi.

-Il faudrait vraiment qu'on le mette en pratique quand on sera que tous les deux. L'impression ? Oh et puis mince, viens, je vais t'apprendre à me provoquer.

Je retourne à l'endroit de notre délit.

-Met-toi à quatre pattes derrière la pile de palette et tâche d'être discrète.

Elle m'obéit au-delà de mes demandes, car elle retrousse la jupe. Je me mets à genoux derrière elle et je rentre alors à nouveau en elle, mais par son petit trou.

-Branle-toi chérie et dit-le moi.

-Je caresse mon bouton, Edward c'est si bon.

-Au oui c'est bon. Caresse-toi plus vite.

-Je frotte mon clito, mais toi encule moi plus fort.

-Comme ça ?

-Encore plus, je maltraite mon clito, ahhhhh je vais venir ...

-Moi aussi, attends-moi.

Je viens encore fortement et ma femme aussi dans un cri animal. Mais cette fois-ci on ne traînera pas.

-Habille toi vite on file d'ici, on n'a pas été assez discret et il me semble que quelques viens.

On file rapidement et on croise deux agents de police.

-Jeunes gens avez vu quelques choses ?

-Non, lui menti-je, nous n'avons qu'entendu un cri d'animal sauvage, d'où notre empressement à partir.

-Partez vite et mettez vous en sécurité.

-Merci monsieur l'agent.

-Où en étions-nous, me demande ma belle.

-Je devais te dire comment je t'aime.

-Alors, comment m'aimes-tu ?


	4. Chapter 4

—Mesdames, je vous vole Bella.

J'empoigne ma femme, la fait sortir de la chambre, l'attire contre moi et l'embrasse en lui caressant les fesses.

Elle répond si vite à ma demande que je devine qu'elle aussi a envie de moi. Depuis l'arrivée de nos visiteurs je n'ai plus jamais possédé ma femme.

—Ou ? me demande-t-elle.

J'ouvre la porte de la buanderie et nous entrons dedans. Je regarde vite fait que le cycle de la machine à laver n'est pas sur le point de terminer, elle en est à l'essorage nous avons un peu de temps. Ma femme à déjà enlever tout ce qui était en dessous de sa ceinture, elle est assise sur la machine, encore toute chaude de son programme, les jambes grandes ouvertes. J'ouvre ma braguette et rentre en elle. Je commence des vas et viens lentement, mais je viens et à mon grand soulagement ma femme aussi. Je reste tout de même dans ma femme.

—Ce fut rapide, lui dis-je en reprenant mes vas et viens.

—Tu es rassasié ?

—Non et toi ? dis-je en continuant en faisant de amples mouvements.

—Non plus, j'ai envie de plus, beaucoup plus.

—Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête, dis-je en me retirant. Filons dans notre clairière.

—Je dois passer au cottage et je te rejoins.

—Ok dis-je en embrassant goulument son sexe humide, puis je pars en courant.

Je suis dans notre clairière seul, seul ? Non. Je rectifie je suis dans notre clairière mon sexe en érection et moi. J'entends ma femme arriver et mon sexe se dresser encore plus.

—Chéri, c'est moi qui mène la danse

Elle se déshabille devant moi et je l'imite. Elle se colle à moi et je me baisse légèrement pour l'embrasser. Elle me tire vers le sol et nous nous allongeons l'un contre l'autre. Elle m'embrasse le torse, le ventre, fait naitre en moi des frissons, je devine qu'elle va me faire une fellation, j'en trépigne d'avance. Mais non, elle ne semble pas décider à la faire tout de suite, elle remonte vers mon visage pour me parler semble-t-il.

—Je vais me venger.

—Te venger ?

—Je ne veux aucune résistance.

—Si je comprends bien je n'aurais pas droit à une simple gâterie.

—Ça tu peux le dire. Tu m'as l'air près à exploser !

—Je crois qu'il suffit qu'une mouche frôle mon sexe pour jouir.

—Oh pas bon pour mes plans, je vais donc devoir faire diminuer la pression, tu auras ta gâterie mon amour.

Elle descend vers mon sexe, le prend en bouche, caresse mes testicules, caresse mon anus. Oh son doigt rentre en moi, ce n'est pas désagréable, elle commence des vas et viens. Ce geste allier à sa bouche me fait jouir rapidement tel que prévu. J'essaye de la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle se défile.

—On va passer aux choses sérieuses mon cœur. Je ne veux pas que tu te moques de moi.

—Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

—Car je suis allée dans un sexe shop.

—Mon sexe ne te convient plus ?

—Oh si, mais je voulais te rendre le plaisir que tu m'as donné l'autre soir dans la ruelle, quand tu m'as prise pour la deuxième fois.

—Oh.

—Voilà mon achat, dit-elle en avalant sa salive, un gode ceinture, mais un peu spéciale.

—Je vois ce qui m'attends, mais qu'elle est cette chose spéciale ?

—Tu vois à l'intérieur tu peux y voir un dispositif pour mon plaisir. Regarde une gode anal, un gode pour ma chatte et de quoi exciter mon bouton. Comme tu peux le voir quand je ferais des va et viens en toi les godes bougerons en moi.

—Quel coquine, on passe à la partie pratique.

—Il faut que je m'appareille, tu m'aides.

Je ferme la ceinture dans son dos, attrape la sangle qui doit passer entre ses cuisses. Ma femme s'accroupie et je lui fais entrer les gode dans son intimité.

—Ouaaa, c'est bon. Attend j'ajuste devant, dit-elle en se levant, voilà je suis prête. Tant qu'on y est, faisons les choses dans la totalité, mets-toi à genoux devant moi et prend dans ta bouche le gode qui est destiné à ton intimité.

—Tout ce que tu voudras, mais je veux que tu me racontes tout ce que tu ressentiras.

Je prends en bouche la chose, la texture semble assez fidèle, du moins au touché. J'enfonce dans ma bouche et le retire.

—Oh, les godes bougent bien en même temps. Recommence un peu. Oula, mais c'est encore plus bon que je pensais. Vas y chéri accélère.

De plus, de la bouche j'ajoute la main afin d'accélérer et faire bouger les gode en ma femme plus rapidement. Elle crie de plus en plus me demandant d'accélérer encore, chose que je fais.

—Oh chéri, oh chéri, arrête, dit-elle elle se met à genoux et joui.

Comme j'aime regarder son visage quand elle prend son pied.

—Edward, j'en veux encore.

—Tu ne veux pas souffler un peu ?

—Tu rêve, mets-toi a genoux, je vais lubrifier le membre avant de commencer.

Je me mets en position, elle pose une main sur mes fesses et je comprends que je dois les baisser. Elle enfonce en moi son doigt comme tout à l'heure, puis deux, je sens le membre caresser mes fesses. Elle bouge en moi et je trouve cela très agréable. Elle retire ses doigts, je sens le gode à l'entrée et je sais qu'il va bientôt entrer en moi, comme je l'ai déjà tant de fois fait à ma femme. Quel agréable sensation, il n'y a plus de doute il est entré, ma femme commence des vas et viens et à chaque fois qu'il entre en moi j'ai cette agréable sensation. Ma femme commence à gémir.

—Branle-toi et dis-moi ce que tu fais.

C'est exactement ce que je lui réclame dans ces cas-là. Je prends mon sexe et je commence à me masturber.

—Tu te branle à la même vitesse que je te lime.

Sa vulgarité m'excite encore plus. Je sens qu'elle accélère et ma main fait de même.

—Chérie c'est bon, je me masturbe plus fort, j'aime.

—Dis-le Edward, dis-le.

—Encule -moi plus fort, c'est cela chérie accélère.

—Edward c'est si bon, si j'accélère encore je sens que je vais jouir.

—Alors, fais-le.

Elle accélère d'un coup, sort ce dégage de mon cul et tombe au sol les jambes repliées. Je la rejoins lui présente mon sexe qu'elle prend en bouche, j'éjacule dans sa bouche, je la sens jouir, j'appuie alors mon point au niveau de son clito et sa jouissance semble décupler et tout son corps est pris de spasmes. Ma jouissance semble incommensurable et si bonne. Alors qu'elle semble retomber, elle continue à me sucer comme un enfant tête sa tutu sans vraiment y penser. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, lui dégage les yeux et lui souris. J'enlève alors ma verge de ma femme et je m'occupe de lui enlever sa ceinture, chose qu'elle accueille avec un gémissement de soulagement. Ces choses dures ont dû finir par lui faire du mal, je fais alors parcourir ma langue sur son intimité visitant chacun de ses trous et son clito, comme pour enlever toute la pression qui avait dû s'accumuler. Puis je remonte vers ma femme sans oublier d'embrasser ses seins.

—Chéri, me dit-elle, je ne sais pas comment te le demander ...

—Bella, si tu veux savoir si j'ai aimé, sache que je compte bien qu'on le refasse.

—C'est vrai ? Tu as aimé ? Tu ne t'es pas senti humilier ?

—Car tu es humilié quand je te le fais ?

—Oh non, c'est bien trop bon pour en être humilié, mais moi je suis une femme et ...

—Et moi un homme et cela pourrait ébranler ma virilité. Quand je vois comment tu as joui et ma propre jouissance, je serais fou pour ne pas avoir envie de recommencer.

—Très bien j'ai un service à te demander la prochaine fois qu'on aura une partie de jambe en l'air.

20 h 00 Ma femme et moi sommes dans notre clairière entrelacé et nus. Nous avions rattrapé un peu de notre retard, faire l'amour à cette femme est mon meilleur antidote à tous les maux de ce monde. Nous regardons passer les nuages sans parler, mon téléphone sonne et nous sommes rappelés sur terre.


	5. Chapter 5

Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 8 censurée)

===PV d'Edward===

—Edward, détend-toi et pense à autre chose.

—Je suis inquiet Bella.

—Viens t'allonger contre moi.

Je m'allonge la prenant dans mes bras et l'embrassant doucement, tendrement, amoureusement.

—Chéri, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour.

—Maintenant ?

—Je veux que tu me le fasses doucement, tendrement, les yeux dans les yeux. Non pas que je n'ai pas aimé les dernières fois, bien au contraire, mais j'ai envie de tendresse.

Nous enlevons nos vêtements, ma femme s'allonge sur le dos, ouvrant les cuisses prêtes à m'accueillir. Je glisse ma bouche à son oreille et lui murmure.

—Il va falloir être discret, Nessie n'est pas loin.

Elle me fait signe que oui. Je guide mon sexe à l'entrée de son antre et le fait entrer. Ce soir je lui fais l'amour avec la tendresse qu'elle m'a demandé et non pas que du sexe. À chaque fois que je rentre elle gémit, à chaque fois que je me retire elle aspire fortement de l'air. Mes yeux sont plantés dans les siens, son plaisir ce reflète dans ses pupilles. Ses gémissements me transportent de plaisir, mais je n'accélère pas, j'attends le signal de ma femme.

===PV de Nessie===

Je viens juste de raccrocher mon portable, Jacob me manque et je lui manque. La journée a été bien triste, je n'ai pas vu Will, l'annonce de ce meurtre et cette envie oppressante de pleurer me fatigue. Je ferme les yeux et attend le sommeil, j'écoute la nuit, les animaux nocturnes et ma mère. Mes parents font l'amour, ma mère est discrète, mais pas assez. Elle a vraiment l'air d'aimer ce qu'il lui fait, j'aimerais tellement que je sois à la place de ma mère et Jacob à la place de mon père. J'ai vraiment envie, ma main glisse dans ma culotte et constate mon envie. J'ai besoin de faire évacuer cette tension et je me caresse cadencé par les bruits de la chambre d'accoter. Quelques petits coups sur mon clito suivis de longues caresses sur les lèvres, retour sur mon clito que je caresse cette fois avec deux doigts en faisant des petits cercles. Je caresse à nouveau mes lèvres et un doigt glisse dans mon vagin suivis rapidement d'un deuxième, mais pour cela il faut que je redresse mon torse. Je les retire et vais explorer plus loin caressant l'entrée de mon petit trou, mais j'arrête un peu honteuse, reviens sur mon clito et écoute à nouveau. Les gémissements de ma mère se font plus fort plus rapide, je suis gênée d'entendre ma mère et en même temps entendre quelqu'un prendre du plaisir me donne encore plus envie. Je suis en train de maltraiter mon sexe, le frottant fortement, le pinçant, le tirant, le caressant encore plus, je commence à me connaître et je sais que je vais bientôt jouir. Elle lui demande d'accélérer, il lui demande de faire moins bruit. Mais elle jouie haut et fort avant que quelque chose ou quelqu'un étouffe son cri, seul un petit grognement dénonce mon père. Moi aussi je viens et cela promet d'être puissant, je ne dois pas faire de bruit, je mors dans mon bras gauche alors que mon corps est pris de contraction et qu'il est submergé d'hormone, mon propre sang coule dans ma bouche et la douleur devient plaisir.

Je retombe enfin, quand je pense que je me suis masturbé dans la chambre à côté de celle de mes parents. J'ouvre les dents et dégage mon bras que j'avais mordu pour étouffer mes bruits de plaisir. Aie, la morsure n'est vraiment pas belle, il me faudrait quelques points de sutures. Je commence par la laver à l'eau savonneuse, je m'habille et enroule la morsure dans un vieux t-shirt. Je n'ai qu'une seule solution. J'ouvre ma fenêtre, je sors en catimini et me dirige vers la maison familiale.


	6. Chapter 6

Ma femme est là, lisant les journaux canadiens, dans un déshabillé provoquant.

—Que me vaux cette tenue ?

—Ce n'est pas assez clair, me dit-elle en m'embrassant. Que ce passe-t-il Edward ?

—Nessie m'a dit que tu attendais le moment de son départ pour qu'on puisse faire l'amour tranquillement.

—Et c'est exactement ce que je fais, tu penses comme elle ? Que je ne l'aime pas ? demande ma femme furieuse.

—Bella non, je sais que tu l'aimes, mais il est clair que tu attendais son départ pour assouvir ton plaisir.

—Ose répéter ? C'est de ma faute ?

—Non excuse-moi Bella, ne culpabilise pas, tu n'as pas mis ta fille à la porte et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle va faire ce week-end. Allé savoir, elle va peut-être connaitre le même plaisir que vais te donner maintenant.

—Ah je préfère cela.

Moi aussi j'ai envie et je ne veux pas attendre. Mon insolente femme se retourne et me présente sa croupe, je sors mon sexe et la pénètre. Une décharge électrique, passe dans mon corps, je me mets sur pilote automatique. Je sens ma femme se contracter, c'est le signal qu'il faut que j'accélère, puis elle jouie. Je me retire, prend ma verge dans ma main, me masturbe un peu et déverse ma semence sur la croupe de Bella. C'est à moment-là que je comprends que j'ai couché avec ma femme sans amour, mécaniquement, mais j'en avais besoin.

—Mon mari va mieux ?

—Car ton mari n'allait pas bien ?

—Tu m'inquiètes Edward, ta vie ne tourne qu'autour des meurtres et de ta fille. Tu occultes tout le reste et moi par la même occasion.

—Je suis désolé, comment me racheter ?

—En me consacrant du temps et en jouant avec ce petit truc.

—C'est encore un de tes achats ? Que veux-tu que je fasse de ce gode ? Mon sexe n'est pas à ta convenance ?

—Toi qui es fort en devinette. Comment puis-je avoir une double pénétration sans un deuxième homme dans le lit ?

Elle porte le gode à sa bouche. Ma femme me surprend de plus en plus et me donne vraiment envie. Je la prends dans mes bras pour l'emmener sur notre lit. On se déshabille entièrement pour être plus à l'aise. Elle me présente le gode à ma bouche et attrape mon sexe dans sa main. Quand je décide de faire une fellation à son jouet elle commence à me branler, cadençant son geste au mien. Son sourire me prouve qu'elle aime cette situation. Elle se couche alors sur le dos les jambes écartées afin de rentrer le gode en elle. Elle gémit, le sors, le rentre et gémit encore, puis le lâche. Je prends alors le relais, mais rapidement ma femme change de position, se met à quatre pattes et reprend les commandes du gode. Je caresse ma femme humidifiant son autre trou, entrant mes doigts dedans, ce qui la remplit d'aise et commence à crier au lieu de gémir. Elle est prête, je rentre en elle, j'aime cette sensation d'écrasement, ce confinement. Je commence à aller et venir entre ces reins, comme cette chanson française. C'est si bon que j'ai envie de chanter, chanter mon plaisir et ma satisfaction. Ma femme ce gode sans retenue et je me dois d'accélérer, je l'entends jouir si fort que toute la famille doit être maintenant au courant. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aime tellement ma femme, j'aime lui donner du plaisir, j'aime la voir en prendre.

—Edward, merci, merci c'était si bon.

—Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

—Oh, non tu mens tu n'as pas ...

—Chut, viens dans mes bras cela me suffit.

—Non, mets-toi sur le flan et repli tes jambes, voilà comme cela.

Elle s'approche de ma verge et commence à me sucer, ma femme est une reine à ce jeu. Pendant un petit moment elle garde ma verge dans sa bouche, mais je sens sa langue caresser mon sexe. Puis elle commence des allers-retours, tout en me caressant avec sa langue. D'une main elle lève ma cuisse supérieure légèrement et passe sa main. Oh, je comprends enfin cette position quand je sens le gode vouloir rentrer en moi. Je me détends afin d'accueillir l'objet. Ma femme a un peu de mal à synchroniser les deux gestes et je décide de m'occuper moi-même du gode. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la scène ... une chaleur m'envahis et je jouis dans de grandes contractions qui me surprend moi-même.

Ma femme viens alors ce lover dans mes bras et je dépose l'objet de notre plaisir entre nous deux.

—Merci Bella, je t'aime.

—Restons comme cela quelques heures, sans parler, comme si on dormait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward est en colère**

—Nessie va mieux, elle est sous l'emprise de l'enfant. J'espère qu'il nous aidera à la sauver.

—Tu n'es pas rassuré ? demande ma mère.

—Nous n'avons surtout pas le choix. Papa veut que tu rentres, il a besoin de sa femme. Je vais prendre le relais auprès de la mienne.

—Tiens monsieur se rappelle qu'il a une femme, me dit Bella pendant que ma mère s'éclipse.

—Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi ? Je m'inquiète pour Nessie et il est possible que je t'ai négligé.

—Négligé ? Possible ? Tu m'as oublié. Tu as laissé notre fille me haïr et dire des choses horribles sur moi.

Je positionne ma main droite sous le cou de ma femme, je suis fou de rage et je plaque Bella contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

—Me hais-tu aussi Edward ?

La haine m'envahis, me brouille la vue.

—Attention Bella, ne me pousse pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de garder le contrôle.

—Tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu n'es qu'une brute sans cœur Edward Cullen.

Je retourne ma femme, plaque brutalement sa tête contre le plan de travail. Je baisse ma braguette, passe la main sous sa jupe, écarte son slip et la pénètre avec force. Ma femme cri, me demandant, non me suppliant de m'arrêter et plus elle demande et plus j'accélère. Je jouis en elle fortement, mais ma colère n'est toujours pas retombée. Je libère Bella qui se retourne pour me parler.

—C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Tu es un minable. Sais-tu que tout ce qui arrive à ta fille est de ta faute ?

—Oui c'est de ma faute, dis-je en attrapant Bella par les cheveux et en l'obligeant à se baisser et à me sucer.

Je viens aussi rapidement avec une telle frustration que je ne sais plus quoi faire.

—Minable, je savais que j'avais raison quand je ne voulais pas t'épouser. Maintenant je suis marié à un pauvre type, incapable d'assumer ces erreurs.

J'attrape ma femme sans savoir par où, la soulève du sol, l'emmène dans la chambre et la jette sur le lit sans ménagement. Je fonce sur elle, la déshabille et entre encore en elle par son anus. Je sens petit-à-petit mes tensions partir et les « non » de ma femme se transforment en « oui ». Je caresse la croupe de ma femme, j'accélère je sens ma femme venir et nous jouissons ensemble.

J'avais maltraité ma femme, la violant par trois fois. Je me sens mal très mal, mais la colère a disparus. Je suis couché sur le lit, ma femme sort de la douche.

—Bella, je suis désolé.

—Tu n'a pas besoin, moi aussi je sais mentir. Je m'étais promis de me venger du tour que tu m'as fait dans l'église. J'ai vu tant de haine dans tes yeux, je me suis dit que cela te calmerait un peu. Le plus dur a été de t'insulter et de crier "non" alors que je prenais du plaisir.

—Bella je t'aime, je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné.

—Nessie a plus besoin de toi que de moi. Je t'aime Edward et cela pour toujours.

—Tu es extraordinaire, je t'aime mon amour. Notre fille t'aimera à nouveau, je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais j'y crois. Viens te coller à ton mâle. Chérie, tu sembles avoir faim, ne te néglige pas.

—Je ferais le nécessaire.

Elle monte sur le lit, se met à cheval sur moi, passe vers mon sexe et le fait entré en elle. Elle me demande de ne pas parler et commence à bouger doucement. Ma femme a besoin de douceur après ce que je viens de lui faire subir. Elle se retire et continue à monter, me présentant son sexe à ma bouche. Je sors ma langue léchant ses lèvres qui me sont présentées. Ma femme effectue alors un demi-tour se positionnant en 69. Elle se met à me sucer de façon divine avec passion et je la lèche avec délectation. Elle mouille tellement que cela dégouline dans ma bouche. J'ouvre la table de nuit de ma femme est sort son gode que j'humidifie sans problème avant de l'enfoncer dans son vagin, puis j'allume la vibration. Je m'occupe alors de son clito. Heureusement que la bouche de ma femme est pleine ce qui étouffe ces cris. Je sens son corps se contracter, je sais qu'elle jouit, je la libère enfin de son gode. Sa bouche accélère alors sur ma verge et j'explose dans sa bouche.

Nous l'avions refait, plus calmement cette fois, j'aime ma femme.

10 h 00. Elle avait passé des heures dans mes bras, sans bouger, sans parler et sans même respirer. Nous sommes maintenant en route pour la maison prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde. Dans le salon nous trouvons mes parents, Rosalie et Emmett.


End file.
